erfandomcom-20200215-history
The Miracle Worker
The Miracle Worker is the 10th episode of the fifth season of "E.R." It was first aired on December, 17 in 1998. It was written by Paul Manning and directed by Lesli Linka Glatter. Plot It's Christmas day in the ER. An 18-year-old boy arrives brain-dead, and Carter has to convince his parents to donate his organs, since a 16-year-old girl needs a liver. Benton risks his career by preventing Romano from operating under the influence. Ross and Hathaway have a religious dispute over how to deal with a pregnant 13-year-old. Corday is charmed by a musician who is facing surgery for testicular cancer. Dr. Lee flirts with Mark, but turns out to have some major issues and strange story-telling habits. NBC Description T'WAS THE NIGHT BEFORE CHRISTMAS IN THE ER: On Christmas Eve, Dr. Carter (Noah Wyle) pulls off a miracle when he revives an 18-year-old boy who's been flat-lined for over 30 minutes. However, when it is discovered that the boy is brain dead, his mother (guest star Laurie O'Brien) refuses to give up hope that her son will be fine. When another teenager with the same rare blood type comes into the ER in need of a liver transplant, Carter attempts to salvage the Christmas miracle. Meanwhile, a cranky old man in an elf suit (guest star Cork Hubbert) tests Dr. Greene's (Anthony Edwards) patients. Dr. Benton's (Eriq La Salle) plans to spend Christmas Eve with his son are hampered by Dr. Romano (guest star Paul McCrane), who dumps his workload on him so that he can attend a hospital function with Dr. Corday (Alex Kingston). George Clooney, Julianna Margulies, Gloria Reuben, Laura Innes, and Kellie Martin also star. Mare Winningham guest-stars. Short summary Benton's attempts to get away to Carla and Reese on Christmas Eve are continually thwarted by Romano, culminating in Benton forcing the drunken Romano away from a patient. Carter believes he's found a Christmas miracle when a teenage girl with a rare blood type needs an organ donation at the same time a brain-dead patient with the same blood type is in the hospital. After witnessing Dr. Lee rifling through Greene's locker, Jerry becomes convinced that she's stalking Mark. Characters * Mark Greene * Doug Ross * John Carter * Carol Hathaway * Jeanie Boulet * Kerry Weaver * Lucy Knight * Elizabeth Corday * Peter Benton Trivia Goofs * In this episode, Dr. Mark Greene mentions his ex-wife Jennifer announces that she made partner in her law firm. But in the episode Blood, Sugar, Sex, Magic (S8, E3), while Dr. Greene, Jennifer and their daughter are having a discussion, Jennifer mentions that she just made partner. * Dr. Corday refers to reviewing Mr. Amendes' chart, when that is his real name, not his character's name of David Gardener. Quotes Nurse Shirley: Are those baked beans? Dr. Peter Benton: Yeah, and french fries. Oh. Nurse Shirley: Ooh, that's rank. Dr. Peter Benton: What's this? Coleslaw. Ah, here's a good one, what is that? Mystery meat? Dr. Robert Romano: What the hell do you think you're doing operating on my patient? Dr. Peter Benton: Romano Saving his life. himself Dr. Peter Benton: You jerk. Dr. Robert Romano: Get me a gown and gloves now! And Peter, get your hands out of my patient. Dr. Peter Benton: Okay, give me a little suction here. Nurse Shirley: Sucker's clogged. Dr. Peter Benton: Yeah, it's a cranberry. Dr. Robert Romano: Gloves Shirley, gloves. OR Dr. Robert Romano: Where the hell is she? Dr. Peter Benton: Who? Dr. Robert Romano: Who do you think? What d'you do, give her extra work to hang her up here? Dr. Peter Benton: I have no idea what the hell you're talking about. Dr. Robert Romano: Step away. Dr. Peter Benton: Alright. does so Dr. Robert Romano: Who gave you permission to start without me? Dr. Peter Benton: He was going into septic shock. Dr. Robert Romano: You are a resident Peter, you don't take a piss without getting permission. And where the hell's Lizzie, off doing your scut? Dr. Peter Benton: She left an hour ago. Dr. Robert Romano: What the hell d'you use to make this incision, a chainsaw? Nurse Shirley: Benton He's been drinking. Dr. Peter Benton: What? Nurse Shirley: He's drunk. Dr. Peter Benton: Go, call Anspaugh now. _______________________________ Dr. Robert Romano: Just finishing up my disciplinary report, recommending that your residency be terminated for operating without an attending. Dr. Peter Benton: Hmm, if you turn that in I'll be forced to defend myself. Dr. Robert Romano: Hmm, well good luck Peter. Dr. Peter Benton: That'll mean I'll have to turn in these labs showing that your blood alcohol level was .12. You shouldn't have even been driving, let alone operating on someone. Dr. Robert Romano: Don't bluff me, Peter, up his sleeves to show his arms as proof Dr. Robert Romano: you didn't draw my blood. Dr. Peter Benton: Not from there. checks his thighsCategory:Season 5 Category:Episodes